


JiChaeng Spy Stories

by dajeongmohyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (mamamoo members appear), (yyxy members mentioned), Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Some Plot, Spies & Secret Agents, annoyed jihyo, annoying chaeyoung, other members will be added, the world needs more jichaeng content dammit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dajeongmohyo/pseuds/dajeongmohyo
Summary: Just spies being spies... Oh yeah, and they hate each other.*working on title
Relationships: Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

"You can't be serious."

"I am serious, Park."

"Come on!" Jihyo groans, "You can't do this to me! Give her to Yoo! Jeongyeon loves kids!"

"Um, I'm 22."

Jihyo rolls her eyes at the sound of the voice across the room. 

A rookie, fresh from the Academy, sits on the lavish couch on the side of the office right by the window. The rookie had been quietly looking out the window, out to the overview of the city until she was called a kid. A small pet peeve of hers.

Jihyo ignored the younger agent, stepping up to the desk and leaning over it.

"Please don't give me a rookie. Nayeon, please."

The agency's director (aka Jihyo's direct boss, aka Jihyo's best friend when out of the office) clears her throat. 

"Park, we are at work."

Jihyo steps back and catches herself. "I'm sorry, Director Im," she says with an apologetic bow. She steps back to the center of the room and clasps her hands behind her back, standing straight and professionally.

"As I said, you will be taking Agent Son here under you from now on. She's yours to train and to protect. Any success by her is success to you, and any failure by her is failure to you. She is the top of her class, just as you were. And I believe you will make her into an amazing field agent.

As you can see, I have reports here from all her teachers from the Academy which should help give you insight on her strengths and weaknesses, and guide you in where she will need the most sharpening. You are to take her and move into our district in the US, together. New York, specifically.

Housing and transportation arrangements have been made, and so are your identities for the time you will be there. I will send you all information to your device. Mission information will be given to you directly, Park. You have already been stationed away many times before, so I don't need to tell you how everything will be taken care of. You are to give Son her briefings on everything.

She is now entirely under your care."

"But-" Jihyo tries, but is cut off by the director hitting her desk.

"No 'buts', Park. This is final."

Her tone is scary, and Jihyo knows better than to oppose any further. 

"Yes, Director Im."

The director smiles as places the pages on her desk into a folder and holds it out to Jihyo. "Now, any questions?"

Jihyo takes the folder and reads its cover. 

**Son Chaeyoung, 22, First Year Rookie.**

She goes to say a simple 'No, ma'am' to the director's question, but catches herself. There is something she's wondering.

"Who else is stationed with us?" She asks carefully.

The director's smile grows, almost mockingly, as she answers. "Hirai Momo-"

Jihyo groans. Hirai Momo may be an amazing agent, but she is surely one of the most idiotic and annoying people. 

"-and her rookie Kim Dahyun."

"Yes!"

The rookie on the couch shoots up excitedly and makes her way to where Jihyo stood before the director. 

"You said 'Kim Dahyun', right?" she asks, bouncing on her heels.

"Yes, I do," the director tells her. "I'm aware you two were acquaintances in the Academy, and I figure having a friend-"

"Director Im, no," Jihyo cut her off.

"The board approved it, Park. I figured having a friend may help them be comfortable. They're jumping into field work now, in a new country that neither has been to. At least they'll have something when they're home."

Jihyo clenches her jaw to keep from saying anymore before she gets herself into any trouble.

The rookie smiles brightly. She has a dimple, Jihyo notices. She's 22, but she could easily pass for 15.

The director stands up and walks around the front of her desks. She looks at the agents once over and smiles.

"Well, let me be the first to say, you two make one hell of a team."


	2. Chapter 2

"Agent Son, you're dismissed. Park, please stay."

The rookie bows and exits the room quickly. Jihyo assumes she's running off to her friend about the situation. 

The director makes her way to a small bar cabinet right besides the couch and pulls out two glass cups and a bottle of whiskey. 

"Lock the door, Jihyo," she tells her as she pours a bit into either cup. "And dim the glass."

"Ooh, Director Im," Jihyo teases while doing as told. "What are you planning to do with me, hmm?"

"Shut up," the director groans. She's covering her face with her hand as Jihyo approaches. 

"Oh, what's this? Are you blushing?" Jihyo teases further, pulling her friend hands down from her face.

Nayeon hits her in the arm and Jihyo falls onto the couch laughing. Jihyo knows Nayeon falls easily for even the slightest bit of flirting, friendly or not. Any opportunity to mess with her, she takes.

"Good to see you still have humor in you, despite what I just threw at you a moment ago," Nayeon says, handing Jihyo a glass of the golden liquor. 

"Mh, I'm not very happy about that, actually." Jihyo takes a sip from her drink, letting it burn her throat before continuing. "You know I hate working with others."

"I know. And you know I've always tried my best to accommodate to you ever since I became the director of our division, but I can't control everything. We have a sudden influx of graduating trainees from all the Academies and not enough designated trainers or simple tasks for them. I hate to send fresh meat across the world, it's so risky. But these two rookies, I believe in them. Yours especially. Chaeyoung shows so much potential. She's a lot like you, Jihyo."

"She just seems so small," Jihyo says softly. She places her glass down besides the folder on the coffee table and leans back against the couch. 

"She's older than you were when you graduated," Nayeon replies, not-so-slickly adding "Taller too."

Jihyo kicks her softly in the shin. Nayeon laughs at her own joke as she puts her glass down too.

"Can you just..." Nayeon pauses, like she's trying to figure out the best thing to say. "Be careful with her? I promise, she won't let you down. But you have to give her a chance."

""I've never failed a mission," Jihyo sighs, picking up her glass and shooting down the remaining liquid. "I'll take care of her."

"God, you're so hot," Nayeon groans and picks up her drink again.

Jihyo winks at her and pours herself another glass. She doesn't plan on leaving just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Jihyo makes sure to get to the rookie dorms right before the sun rises. 

Every trainee gets their own room at the Academy after they graduate. It's a place to stay until they get stationed. Some stay there for months and continue to train, others don't even stay more than a night. 

Jihyo and Chaeyoung aren't set to move for another month, but Jihyo doesn't want Chaeyoung to spend all this time resting.

Missions could come through at any time and anything could happen, even when they're at their own place. Chaeyoung needs to be prepared.

Director Im said that Agent Son was hers _to train and to protect._

And this was part of Jihyo's training.

She picks at the lock on the door with a bobby pin quietly. Sure, she could have used any of the highly advanced technology that the scientists and inventors of the agency created to do such simple tasks quickly, quietly, and accurately, but she liked doing the work on her own. There wasn't much time for that in the field anymore.

When the door clicks open, she sneaks into the room and looks around.

Chaeyoung's room was a mess, but Jihyo is far from surprised. Her desk is littered with color pencils and pastels. The sketch book is open, and Jihyo could help but look. The kid is talented, she'd give her that.

A sketch of doodles that took up almost the entire page. Intricate design and beautiful coloring. Jihyo flips through a few pages, careful not to mess up anything. It's all amazing.

If she wasn't a spy, she really could have been an artist. It's not like one could build a life in either career anyways.

Jihyo sets the desk back as she found it and creeps over toward the bed. 

The girl's laying in her bed, looking more like a body outline than any murder Jihyo has ever seen. Limbs all bent in different directions, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed since, for some reason, she was lying diagonally, her blanket was only a single shift from falling all the way off the bed, and her shirt had risen and is only an inch away from exposing her chest. 

Something Jihyo would rather _not_ witness.

Jihyo reaches in her back pocket for something to intimidate the rookie with. A pocket knife. Jihyo knows she's careful enough to not harm the girl, not much anyway.

She opens the blade and runs it flat down the girl's neck, testing her sensitivity. The girl barely flinches. Jihyo uses the slide of blade to run across the girl's cheek. No reaction.

She puts the knife away and pulls out the gun she has in her waistband.

_Bang._

She shoots towards the ceiling.

The rookie shoots up in her bed and covers her head with her arms.

"Calm down, kid."

The rookie turns towards Jihyo with wide eyes.

"It's not a real gun," Jihyo tells her, shaking the mock weapon in her hand. She puts it back in her waistband and puts her hands behind her back.

"Are you crazy!?" Chaeyoung asks. She's still trying to catch her breath after being scared awake.

Jihyo shrugs.

Chaeyoung was a short person with a short temper, Jihyo learns.

The rookie throws a punch right for Jihyo's jaw.

Jihyo's hand stops her right before she can land the punch. She tightens her hand around Chaeyoung's fist, making the girl whimper.

"Nice aim, you're strong too," Jihyo says, twisting Chaeyoung's hand just a bit.

The rookie grits her teeth. Jihyo pushes her back, sending her onto the bed again. She hears the rookie curse under breath as she turns around. She straightens the sleeve of her shirt.

"Get dressed."

"For what?"

"Meet me in the basement training room of the Academy in 10 minutes," Jihyo says as she exits the room. "Don't be late."


	4. Chapter 4

Jihyo's back is turned to the door as she's beating the crap out of a punching bag. Sweat beads down her forehead as she lands another blow to the leather. 

"You're late, kid," Jihyo says between breaths.

Chaeyoung stops at the doorway.

"How'd you know I was here?" she asks.

Because how the _fuck_ did Jihyo know she was there??

"I've been doing this a lot longer than you think," Jihyo answers. Another punch.

Chaeyoung flinches at the sound of her fist hitting the bag. She's sorry for the punching bag.

Jihyo wipes the sweat out her eyes and faces Chaeyoung.

"That's what you're wearing?"

Chaeyoung looks down at her gray sweatpants and white dry-fit shirt and shrugs.

"Take off your shirt," Jihyo tells her as she walks over to her duffle bag near the punching bag.

"Oh, if you want me to do that, you're gonna have to take me to dinner first," Chaeyoung says.

Chaeyoung has never covered her own mouth so quickly. 

Jihyo doesn't respond, just throws a agency shirt at Chaeyoung, hitting her right in the face.

"Put that on."

Chaeyoung doesn't say anything, silently changing her shirt. Jihyo's watching her and it's making her nervous, but she doesn't comment on anything and Chaeyoung is grateful. 

Jihyo stretches her arms over her head and shakes it out. 

Chaeyoung gulps.

Jihyo is super ripped. And hot. She's really hot.

"Stop staring."

Jihyo steps up to the sparring mat in the middle of the training room and gets into a fighting stance. Chaeyoung steps up to the mat, and she'd be lying to say she wasn't a little bit scared.

"Your shirt smells nice, by the way," she says as she gets a feel of the floor.

Jihyo smiles, cocking her head to the side. Almost like a puppy.

Chaeyoung lunges at Jihyo with all she has, just wanting to bring the older agent down.

She doesn't even register that she's falling until she's on the ground.

"Tsk tsk, kid," Jihyo says somewhere above her, Chaeyoung doesn't open her eyes to find out. "I have the same, if not more training than you do. Don't give me those weak mind games."

Chaeyoung hears Jihyo step beside her and rolls over, grabbing her ankle to hold her.

Jihyo laughs.

"What's this? Don't want to go to your first day of kindergarten?"

Chaeyoung growls.

Jihyo easily escapes Chaeyoung's hold. She gets down over Chaeyoung and pins the girl's arms above her head.

"Come on, is this all you got?"

Jihyo gets up and resets herself, giving Chaeyoung a moment to get up and readjust. 

"We're going to fight until you get me down, but don't overspend yourself just yet," Jihyo says.

Chaeyoung has really expressive eyes, Jihyo notices. She can clearly see all the anger in there.

Chaeyoung goes after Jihyo again and again, and Jihyo knocks her on her ass again and again.

They fight until the sun begins to shine through the little window at the top of the basement wall.

Chaeyoung was dripping sweat through Jihyo's shirt and there was a little bit of blood on the collar. She had her arm over eyes while lying on her back, struggling to catch her breath after Jihyo knocked the wind out of her... again.

Chaeyoung coughs, it tastes like blood. Jihyo kicks her leg softly. Chaeyoung removes her arm and looks up, expecting to see Jihyo prompting her to fight again.

But instead, Jihyo's holding a water bottle and a towel.

"I've come to the conclusion that you cannot take me down, at all," Jihyo says, helping the rookie stand and handing her the water bottle. "We have too much to do today for this to continue."

"You're worse than the Academy," Chaeyoung mumbles, downing the water bottle in one go.

"And this is just the beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

Jihyo drops Chaeyoung off at her room because she's not about to bring a sweaty, bloody basically-teenager to meet the weapon team.

The crazy, intense, extremely awkward weapon team.

On the way back to her own apartment, Jihyo calls her friend at the weapon room to let her know she'd be coming, with a rookie.

"A kid!? Yes, please bring her!"

"Okay. Prepare the shooting range and all my favorite toys."

"Are you trying to scare her?"

"Just a little bit."

"I'll be sure to bring the tech-y ones then."

"Thank you. Bye, see you soon."

"Bye, baby."

Jihyo hangs up the call and lets the soft smile on her face linger as she enters her apartment, emptying her pockets onto the side table and dropping her duffle bag on the ground.

Her cat rubs against her leg while she takes off her sneakers at the doorway. She pets his head and makes her way to her bedroom for a change of clothes before going to her bathroom.

She takes a cool shower and washes her hair. Her shampoo fills the bathroom with its citrusy scent. She spends a quick 20 minutes in the shower before rinsing and stepping out.

She wraps herself in a towel and heads for her bedroom where she laid her clothes out. Her cat is curled up on her pillow, watching as she gets dressed.

She puts on her gun holster and covers it with her agency hoodie. She's leaving her personal firearms under her bed, since she'll have many toys to play with in the weapon room.

She pulls out her agency phone and texts Chaeyoung to meet her in the lobby of the Senior Agent Dorms, or SA Dorms.

Jihyo prefers to stay on official agency property unless she has a mission. She's one of the few who live here, but she doesn't mind it all. 

Firstly, it's safe.

Secondly, it's easier.

And most importantly, it's free.

She picks up her cat and kisses his forehead, despite his obvious protest. When places him back on the bed, he faces away from her and starts to rub his head with paws.

"Hey, don't get rid of my kisses, Bbuyo," she tells him. He looks at her, annoyed.

This is why no one likes cats.

This is why Jihyo loves him, he's happily miserable like her.

She looks at herself in the mirror and nods.

She's so hot.

She kisses Bbuyo once more before heading out the house. She puts in a pair of combat boots and grabs her pocket knife.

She leaves her apartment meant and goes down the elevator to the lobby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this, i promise this story will go somewhere eventually..
> 
> also, if you have a better title idea, please share it pretty please


	6. Chapter 6

Chaeyoung shows up a little too late for Jihyo's liking, but as she didn't give her an exact time, she lets it slide.

Jihyo walks up to her just as she enters the door, stopping her in her tracks. Chaeyoung barely stops in time to avoid bumping into her, but she manages.

Touching Jihyo is like a death wish.

Jihyo looks Chaeyoung over. Blue skinny jeans, a white hoodie, and canvas sneakers. Okay, what is with this kid and white?? But Jihyo says nothing.

"Come on," she says, walking out the front door of the building. Chaeyoung nods and follows her out, just behind her.

They walk across the campus of the agency towards the weapons department. A big-ish building with 5 floors and a basement. The first floor was pretty much like a super chill office space where a few people would occasionally hang out. The second floor was where one could find their normal hand guns, rifles, and machine guns. The third floor was known as the Pointy Place, filled with any sharp object one could imagine. The fourth floor was the place where one could find anything not normal, from gloves that give you electricity on your fingertips to sneakers that give you superpowered kicks. Floor five is just places to play and practice, and the basement was where they kept the chemical weapons. Gases and liquids more fatal than all the women on the weapon team. 

Jihyo explains all this to Chaeyoung as they approach the building where two of the women stood waiting outside. The woman with short black hair waves at them as they approach.

"That one waving, she's Solar. And then one next to her, Moonbyul," Jihyo says waving back. "Be nice, Chaeyoung. Say hi."

The rookie waves nervously.

Moonbyul stands with her arms crossed and Chaeyoung thinks she's so hot for that.

Solar hugs Jihyo once they are close enough, even before she could greet her.

"Hello, baby. Wheein and Hyejin aren't here, they went somewhere in Europe, so no chemicals please," she tells her as they pull away from their hug. She tucks a piece of Jihyo's still-wet hair behind her ear and sighs. "You're so grown up."

"I'm almost 30-"

"Shut up, you make me feel old," Solar groans, pushing Jihyo softly. The agent barely budges, but instead laughs softly. Solar walks around Jihyo to Chaeyoung who was standing awkwardly watching them.

"Age?"

This Solar's tone changed into one Chaeyoung is familiar with. A senior testing a junior.

Chaeyoung stands as she was trained to when it comes to questioning and answers confidently. 

"22."

"Title?" 

"First Year Rookie."

"Department?" 

"Field Specialty."

"Rank in the Academy?" 

"First rank, top class."

Solar looks at Jihyo and nods approvingly.

"Weapon of choice?" 

Chaeyoung thinks for a moment, thinking about her many weapon use training. She had a lot of fun with the knife throwing, but it wasn't her favorite. Her favorite probably ranked somewhere around snipers, rifles, or a simple handgun.

"Anything that shoots."

Solar walks over to Jihyo and nudges her with her shoulder. "She's a lot like you."

Jihyo rolls her eyes and walks inside the building, Moonbyul following her. Solar gasps and links her arms with Chaeyoung.

"She's bitchy, but she's good. If she's too hard on you, you let me know."

Chaeyoung looks around the weapons department in awe. Really cool weapon-themed art pieces lined the white walls. There was a big desk to the left, a young-ish girl there on the computer.

"That's one of our trainees, Chuu. She's more dangerous than she looks."

Chaeyoung nods to Solar's words as she glances over to another girl who is playing darts to the right. There's an area just behind the large couch with a foosball table, a pool table, ping pong table, and so on. 

"That's Hyejoo, don't bother her, she'll kill you without hesitation."

Chaeyoung turns toward Solar with large worried eyes.

Solar laughs, but she doesn't clarify if she's kidding or not. She just points out the spot of the first floor where two girls are sitting and playing a violent video game.

"They're Gowon and Yves, Gowon being the blonde and Yves with the dark hair."

Jihyo and Moonbyul wait by the elevators while Solar shows Chaeyoung around.

Solar explains that the first floor is so chill because they remodeled it from the original office space. To assign someone with being in charge of deadly weapons and then give them a boring office was setting them up for mental instability.

And with incoming teenagers to be the next weapon team, they decided to make it more comfortable and enjoyable. 

Solar and Chaeyoung join Jihyo and Moonbyul and the four of them head up the elevator to the second floor.

When the elevator doors open, Solar leads the group into a large room, a shooting range. There are four stations already set up and many other weapons laid out on a large table to the side.

"Chaeyoung, I want to see your ability here in a controlled environment," Jihyo says, picking up the first set of ear protectors and handing them to the rookie.

Chaeyoung takes them and nods. It seems too simple, and if Chaeyoung has learned anything in the past 24 hours, it's that Jihyo doesn't do simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay new character introductions


End file.
